With the progress of science and technologies, a biology recognition function such as iris recognition, fingerprint recognition, face recognition, or voice recognition also starts to be applied to an electronic apparatus. A fingerprint recognition module with a fingerprint recognition function has been widely applied to an electronic apparatus, and has become one of standard configurations. A user may recognize an identity by using the fingerprint recognition module, to further unlock an electronic apparatus or operate a software interface.
The fingerprint recognition module includes a fingerprint sensing unit and a protective layer covered on the fingerprint sensing unit. When a user presses the protective layer by fingers, the fingerprint sensing unit may detect a fingerprint in contact with a surface of the protective layer.
In the known technology, the protective layer is generally formed by spraying and coating, by using a spraying coating apparatus, a paint on a chip connecting plate including a plurality of sensing chips, and then solidifying the paint by baking and heating or by means of exposure to ultraviolet light. Therefore, after a manufacture procedure of spraying and coating of the paint, baking and heating, or exposure to ultraviolet light is repeated for many times, a protective layer of a single layer or multiple layers may be formed on a surface of the chip connecting plate.
After the protective layer is formed, the chip connecting plate may be cut by using a laser, to generate a single fingerprint recognition module. To avoid uneven painting and coating on the surface of the chip connecting plate, before the paint is sprayed and coated, generally, the entire chip connecting plate is cut in half first, and then the manufacture procedure of spraying and coating the paint, baking and heating, or exposure to ultraviolet light is performed. However, after the chip connecting plate is baked and heated or exposed to ultraviolet light for many times, a difference of internal materials of the chip connecting plate may cause a difference in contractions, further causing a warping phenomenon of the appearance of the chip connecting plate. The warping phenomenon easily causes an uneven thickness of the formed protective layer or an uneven surface of the protective layer. In another aspect, when a manufacture procedure of spraying and coating the paint is performed, the warped chip connecting plate may also make the paint unevenly distributed on the surface of the chip connecting plate.
In view of this, how to provide a spraying coating system that enables a paint evenly distributed on a surface of the chip connecting plate and can effectively reduce a warping possibility of the chip connecting plate is the technical topic to be resolved in the present invention.